Mordor
Witchking 1286727879.jpg Sauron model.jpg MorgulOrks.jpg Khamul.jpg Slave Camp.jpg Black Easterling.png Dolguldurork.jpg Dolguldur ork.jpg Game2014-0ba6a.jpg Game 2015-10-24 01-18-24-419.jpg Cirithungol 1404228343.jpg Minasmorgul 1404229636.jpg Dolguldur 1404228712.jpg Mordor is one of the most aggressive factions with an open fortress, which provides either 6 or 8 plots depending on the starting position encircled with 7 or 9 defensive plots. The whole gameplay of the faction is focused on the central hero Sauron, who is responsible for the development of upgrades and activation of various forces. By fulfilling tasks the power of Sauron may be multiplied and expanded, whereby various heroes who are linked to his will become more powerful at the same time. Mordor has a variety and mass of different troops, but they are weaker than other factions in direct fight. On settlements and outposts troops from Minas Morgul, Cirith Ungol, and Dol Guldur may be recruited. Strategic Points Castle The castle of Mordor is equipped with nine defensive plots all around the outside and four around the citadel. On these four central defensive plots, the player can build wall catapults, barricades, or Guardians of Cirith Ungol, which can cast a fear spell pushing enemies away from the base. It doesn't posses any walls but has small spiked fences placed on intervals which will force units to walk around but won't stop projectiles. The fences can be targets and destroyed but cannot be rebuilt. It possesses 8 main building plots and 9 defensive plots on which the player can either build a Sentry Tower, a weak short range defensive tower, or a Mordor Banner, which increases the recruitment speed of buildings near it by 25%. Cost: 5000 resources. Camp The camp doesn't have the four central defensive plots, but the player can still build either Sentry Towers or Mordor Banners on the seven defensive plots that will be upgraded once the Battle Tower is under Sauron's Influence. On the camp you only have access to six build plots and there are fewer of the spiked fences. Cost: 2000 resources. Outpost The outpost can be selected to build either Minas Morgul, Dol Guldur or a basic Mordor Outpost where the Orc Tent, Arsenal, Tribute Camp, Troll Cage, Great Siege Works, and Battle Tower can be constructed. Cost: 2500 for Minas Morgul or Dol Guldur, 1200 for regular outpost. Settlement On the settlements the player can choose to build Cirith Ungol, a Slave Camp or a Slaughterhouse. Cost: 800 for a Cirith Ungol Barracks, 300 for a Slave Camp or a Slaughterhouse. Buildings Units Naval Units Naval units are the only ones which can travel over water. They are built at shipwrights, which need to be captured. Once captured, the player can train the units, but if another player captures it, training will be canceled. Heroes Gorbag/Shagrat Shagrat was a large, long-armed orc, Captain of the Tower of Cirith Ungol, and one of the orcs who found Frodo Baggins after he had been poisoned by Shelob. Gorbag was an Orc Captain of the Cirith Ungol, originally from Minas Morgul. In the Edain Mod, they are paired together. The player can switch between either, as they please, with a small cooldown between each switch. They both attack with the sword but while Gorbag deals slight poison damage, Shagrat's attacks deals AoE damage. Gothmog Gothmog was the Orc lieutenant of the Witch-king in the Third Age, from Minas Morgul, notably at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. In the Edain Mod, he is recruited from the Castle/Camp citadel on foot (although he can later mount a warg) and comes to support the troops of Mordor with various abilities. He use a crude blade to strike clumsily at his foes, and due to weird code bugs will tend to aim for the enemy backline, make sure to watch him at all times. Mollok Mollok is the king of the trolls. He is clad in battle armor that renders him very resistant to damage, yet he is one of the most underused heroes. He was never named but is based off the Troll that attacked Aragorn at the battle of the Black Gate. In the Edain Mod, he can be recruited from the Castle/Camp citadel wielding a giant blade. His attacks deal a heavy AoE damage and inflict knockback, meaning he can take on lots of unit at once. However, be careful of spear armed infantry, who will quickly reduce his health to nothing since he can also trampled units dealing minor damage and knocking them back. Dark Marshal In the centuries since the Dark Marshal and his fellow kings became Ringwraiths, he has become even more sadistic and malicious. The most black-hearted and unrelentingly cruel of all the Nazgûl, his name is a byword for misery and death. Where the Dark Marshal passes, evil creatures fight harder, fearful of their lives whilst good warriors feel the icy touch of death upon their hearts. In the Edain Mod, he is recruited as a veiled Nazgul armed with a sword, his face hidden and spreading terror in the heart of his enemies. Once the power of Mordor is increased sufficiently, the player can either chose to send him out to seek the One Ring atop his fell beast or he can gear up in his dark armor and turn all of his malice against the enemies of Mordor, even deadlier than before. Shadow Lord The Shadow Lord was once the king of a small and insignificant kingdom. When Sauron offered him one of the Nine Rings, the promise of its power proved irresistible. Now, his physical being all but gone, and his will enslaved to Sauron, the Shadow Lord wears his dark pride like a cloak, blotting the sun from the sky and dimming the sight of his foes. In the Edain Mod, he is recruited as a veiled Nazgul armed with a sword, his face hidden and spreading terror in the heart of his enemies. Once the power of Mordor is increased sufficiently, the player can decide, just like for the Dark Marshal, to send him out to seek the One Ring or he can drape himself in robes weaved with dark spells and bring death to all of Mordor's enemies. Mouth of Sauron The Mouth of Sauron was a living man, the ambassador and messenger of Sauron, the Lieutenant of the Dark Tower of Barad-dûr in Middle-earth and one of the most devoted and dark servants of Sauron at the time of the War of the Ring. His true name had been forgotten, even by himself. In the Edain Mod, he is recruited from the Citadel and comes riding out on his black steed, armed with a sword. He is well versed in dark magic and can use his words to charm his enemies and put upon them diverse curses. When all else fails, he can channel the power of his master into deadly magic attacks or use his sword to fend for himself. Sauron Sauron was a Maia and main antagonist during the War of the Ring. He was the creator of the One Ring and can wield it to devastating ends. He was defeated many times during the history of Middle Earth, but he always came back stronger and dealing even more damage to the Free People until he was finally defeated. In the Edain Mod, Sauron is the central point in the strategy of Mordor, his power affects all around him and as he rises in level, so do the Nazgul and the Mouth of Sauron. He his recruited in his shadow form who attacks with black waves of death but can switch to many different forms depending on the powers used on him. Once recruited, he can never be killed, if all of his health is spent he will become a simple shadow for some time and then return in his Shadow form no matter the form he died in. Grond Grond, also known as the Wolf's Head, was a one hundred-foot long battering ram with a head in the shape of a ravening wolf. Though named for Morgoth's warhammer it was created in the likeness of the Wolf of Angband, Carcharoth. In the Edain Mod, he can only be recruited when the spellbook power Hammer of the Underworld is used on a Great Siege Works. This will trigger his recruitment process and Grond will emerge from the Great Siege Works a short while after. He is a massive battering ram, slow but steady, who can trample units and dead small amounts of damage. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes [[Khamul|'Khamul']] Khamûl was one of the nine Ringwraiths, second to the Witch-King, in Middle-earth after Arnor was defeated. During the Third Age, he held Dol Guldur as Sauron's lieutenant. After the Witch-King was slain, he became the Lord of Nazgûl for a short period. In the Edain Mod, he is recruited on foot at the Dol Guldur Outpost as a veiled Nazgul. He can later be unveiled and will then reveal his true power as a building destroyer. In addition, he can mount his fell beast once unveiled. [[Witch-King (Mordor)|'Witch-King of Angmar']] The Witch-king of Angmar was the leader of the Nazgûl or Ringwraiths, and Sauron's second-in-command in the Second and Third Ages. Once a king of men, he was corrupted by one of the nine Rings of Power given to the lords of men and became an undead wraith in the service of Sauron. He is also present in the Angmar faction. In the Edain Mod, he is recruited from the Minas Morgul Outpost as veiled Nazgul of terrifying power and can even be unveiled later on to increase his strength. He will then wield a mace he can use to deal AoE damage. He is one of the most expensive heroes to fully power since his based recruitment cost is 2000 resources and to unveil him costs 1500 resources, a total of 3500 (if you don't count having to recruit Sauron). Spellbook Upgrades Strategy Without a doubt, Mordor is a villainous faction focused primarily on doggedly assaulting its enemies and relentlessly attacking them straight from the beginning. With the free orc warriors at the barracks, Mordor is capable of immediately raising a growing army of weak but numerous soldiers that are sent wave upon wave after enemy bases. Even after sending one army to the enemy, Mordor already has the priority of quickly producing the next army that will follow, culminating in a deadly onslaught. Mordor's strength is found in their main hero unit, Sauron, whose power increases as specific tasks are completed. In return, Sauron's abilities increase the power of his armies as his own power grows, granting access to dangerous new weapons and monsters, and bolstering the damage of Mordor's forces with his presence. Even if he is defeated in battle, Sauron resurrects himself after one minute, which is usually enough time to wander away from harm until he regains his strength and that of his army. Sauron is Mordor's most important unit. His level of power is tied to that of half of Mordor's hero units, and without hint, Mordor's strength is dramatically reduced. In the mid to late game, Mordor does not essentially rely on swarming enemies with orcs, but instead in recruiting large and dangerous weapons. Their siege weapons are cheap, fast, and weak, and effective when used en masse like their infantry. They also have access to several monstrous beasts that serve as the damage soakers and damage dealers simultaneously. Their elite units trained from the Cirith Ungol barracks, and both of their unique outposts, are especially dangerous when flung into the field of battle surrounded by the inexhaustible orc hordes. Mordor's hero units also function in much the same way as their monster units and elite units, and are best when incorporated into the vast army of Mordor, dealing the majority of the damage while the orcs protect them. One of the core aspects of Mordor are the outposts: Minas Morgul and Dol Guldur. Both of them offer a very strong hero to add to Mordor's ranks. Minas Morgul adds orcs with better armour, cavalry, and Morgul Shadows, while Dol Guldur offers orcs with better damage, heroic swordsmen and poison defences. To work out which one to go for, the player would need to evaluate how the game is going. If the enemy has a lot of armour, but not a lot of damage, the extra damage offered by Dol Guldur would work. If the enemy has high damage but low armour, then Minas Morgul would be a better choice. For the sake of raw power and ruthless aggression, Mordor suffers from glaring weaknesses, one of them being their lack of defenses compared to good factions like Gondor and Rohan. Without walls, Mordor relies on arrow towers to dissuade enemy units from entering their territory, and also requires a massive number of soldiers to claim and hold an area.They also lack cavalry, as the majority of their mounted units are expensive and rare, and so are only available in the late game. Mordor's greatest weakness however, is also their greatest strength, which is Sauron. Although Sauron can only be killed temporarily, his absence nullifies many of Mordor's powers, and leaves his armies weaker than before, as the majority of Mordor's military consists of mass-produced meat-shield orcs that protect their monsters and commanders. Category:Playable Faction Category:Evil Faction Category:Mordor Category:Orc